fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
OPW 23/10/16
(A video plays highlighting the OPW Roster. The camera pans to the arena where the pyro goes off. The camera pans to the ring where General Manager William Regal is receiving a standing ovation from the crowd.) SEGMENT 1: William Regal is in the ring. Regal: You weren’t expecting me were you! Although my short night in the RRW ended on bad terms many months ago, I am fortunate I was presented with the opportunity to run the show of the future… OMEGA PRO WRESTLING! The superstars you will see compete over the following months are the future of the RRW. Every man here can stand his own against any man on the other shows, that I can say with certainty. But with a bit of fine-tuning, they can be even better. That’s my job here - to cultivate and ensure the future superstars of this company are up to par. Ethan Carter III’s music plays and he comes out to the ring to a big pop. Carter: Hello Mr. Regal. I’ve noticed you said that it would take some “fine tuning” so to speak, to make sure we’re ready for the big shows. Let me tell you something you old fart. Any show that has EC Fucking 3 is THE BIG SHOW. Since I’m here, OPW is the main show, and I’m going to be it’s World Champion. The crowd starts to boo EC 3. Regal: You seem to have an attitude problem. That’s alright. You show ambition. To be the best, you need to believe it. But I won’t simply give you the championship, I hope you understand that. Over the next couple of weeks I will be assessing who the top talents are on this show. In four weeks time, OPW will present its first major event - EVOLUTION! If you want in the world championship scene at that event, Ethan, then I suggest you work hard to earn it. Regal walks to the back while EC3 stares on. MATCH 1: Heath Slater vs Chuck Taylor Slater wins with the swinging neckbreaker at 7 minutes. SEGMENT 2: Curtis Axel is standing backstage. Axel: I have the perfect pedigree. I have the strength and I have the look. The genesis of Curtis Axel begins right here, on Omega Pro Wrestling. I will exceed my father and his before him, and carry on the legacy of the Hennig family. When World Championship consideration begins, the only man who will truly be worthy of holding that championship is Curtis Axel. Magnus walks up to Curtis Axel. Magnus: I don’t know why you’re speaking so highly of your legacy, Curtis. You’re half the man your father was and even then he was a half a man to begin with. Do you want to know what separates the men in your family from men like me? The fact that when it comes to the World Championship, I win. Your father never won the big one, and neither will you. So talk all you want, but when you encounter me in that ring tonight, I will make you realize why when we are considered for the world title, you will always be below me. Magnus taunts Axel then walks away while Axel looks on. MATCH 2: The Bollywood Boyz (Gurv and Harv) vs Paul London and Brian Kendrick London hits the 450 Splash on Harv for the win at 10 minutes. MATCH 3: Mustafa Ali vs Noam Dar Ali gets the win with a diving elbow drop at 14 minutes. SEGMENT 3: ''Rocky Romero and Beretta come out to the ring to a huge pop.'' Romero: The kings of the night, the kings of light, we are Roppongi Vice. Our run on Chaos could have been better to be honest. We started off hot but we couldn’t hold the momentum going. We’re not here to dwell on the past though. We’re here to improve on it. Every mistake we made on Chaos was simply that, a mistake. But our run here on OPW… You’ll just have to see what we’re capable of. Beretta: William Regal spoke of a World Championship match at the upcoming OPW Special Event. Well, what about the tag team championships? I’m sure with the roster depth on this show, if any division needs to be represented by a good pair of champions, it’s the tag team division. Romero: And you’re looking at your next champions. TM61’s music plays as Shane Thorne and Nick Miller come out to a huge reaction. Thorne: That’s a bold claim to make, but I guess you didn’t realize that TM-61 is on this show now too. The Chaos tag team division is too cluttered, but over here we have the opportunity to become a top notch team. Actually no. We don’t need opportunity. We ARE a top notch team. So if anyone is going to be the next tag team champions, it’s us. Miller: We are the Mighty 61. And the mighty… Don’t kneel. TM61 and RPGV stare off. MATCH 4: '''Mil Muertes vs Lio Rush Muertes dominates Lio Rush and pins him with a piledriver at 6 minutes for the win. After the match, Muertes pulls out a pin of some sort of bird from his pocket and smashes it before looking angrily at the rubble of the broken pin. '''MATCH 5: '''Tommy End vs Samuel Shaw End picks up the win with a devastating rolling elbow at 15 minutes. '''SEGMENT 4:'' Matt Sydal is seen backstage.'' Sydal: Tonight I have a great opportunity to make my mark here on OPW. I’m a top tier talent here, as are many of us. But my opponent? Perhaps the greatest high flyer and cruiserweight of all time. It’s an honor to step into the ring against this man. Tonight folks, I’m facing… JUSHIN THUNDER LIGER. Liger steps into frame and the pop from the arena can be heard backstage. Liger: It is an honor for me to be a part of OPW. When my good friend William Regal asked me to sign to this show, I had said no at the start. My home was Japan, and I thought nothing could be worth leaving. And then he showed me the roster. How could I pass up the chance to work with talent as good as the ones on OPW? Tonight I start with perhaps one of the best on this show, Matt Sydal. Matt, tonight you are going to show that you can stand your own against a legend. But tonight, I’m also going to show that Jushin Thunder Liger still got it, now and forever. Liger bows to Sydal and Sydal reciprocates the bow before walking off. MATCH 6: Curtis Axel vs Magnus Axel picks up the win with the Perfect-Plex at 11 minutes. Axel put his feet on the ropes for leverage during the pin. After the match, Magnus argues with the ref but the ref refuses to restart the match. Magnus nails the ref with a powerbomb and walks off as the crowd boos. MATCH 7: '''Ho Ho Lun vs Jack Gallagher Lun wins with a superkick at 12 minutes. '''SEGMENT 5: ''Magnus is backstage getting ready to leave when William Regal walks up to him.'' Regal: I’d just like you to understand that actions such as yours are not acceptable at all here on Omega Pro Wrestling. I would have assumed that a former multiple time World Champion such as yourself would have known such a thing. However, after all I’ve seen in my career, I am at the point where I have zero tolerance for such actions. Therefore, Magnus, now not only have you lost any consideration for the world championship match at Evolution, you have also earned yourself a nice three week suspension. Security walks up to Magnus and escorts him away. Magnus stares down with Regal as he walks off. MAIN EVENT: Jushin Thunder Liger vs Matt Sydal Liger wins with the Liger Bomb at 16 minutes. After the match, Liger helps up Sydal. Sydal raises Liger’s hand then walks to the back, allowing Liger to celebrate in the ring. Liger begins to walk off but Drew Gulak comes down to the ring. Gulak and Liger stare down. Gulak extends his hand to Liger and Liger hesitates but shakes it. Gulak looks down at Liger then turns and walks away. Gulak walks to the back and the show comes to an end with Liger in the ring.